Mémoire
by DMAlix
Summary: Une lettre peut faire remonter beaucoup de chose à la surface, surtout si elle est adressée à DeathMask.


Bonjour bonjour, bien sur les personnages ne m'appartienne pas, c'est une histoire que j'ai écrite sur la route de la fac.

C'est par une journée tout à fait comme les autres que Masque de mort, chevalier d'or au service d'Athéna reçu une lettre. Et oui lui le chevalier cruel avait reçu une lettre et cela avait notamment estomaqué tout le monde au sanctuaire ce matin lors de la distribution. Lui le premier. Tous avaient regardé l'objet comme s'il s'agissait d'une licorne magique croisé avec un lapin nucléaire entouré d'une couronne de chocolat au piment, ou encore pour avoir une image plus flagrante comme si Shion avait mis un tutu rose et se m'était à danser la Lambada en plein milieu de la pièce accompagné par Dokho en costume de lapin. Enfin bref tout cela pour dire a quel point cela avait était choquant.  
Prenant la lettre du bout des doigts Masque de mort commença par la tourner dans tous les sens cherchant un quelconque indice de la personne l'ayant envoyé, ne trouvant rien sur l'enveloppe, il décida qu'il était temps de l'ouvrir, il commença à enlever délicatement le plis sous les regards plus que curieux de ses frères d'arme, mais son âme de tortionnaire se réveilla ainsi qu'un sourire en coin avant de la refermé sans même avoir sorti la lettre et de la mettre dans sa poche se délectant ainsi des visages défaits de ses compatriote, il repartit donc tranquillement à son temple une mine réjouit sous les regards énervé ( pour ceux qui avaient compris le petit jeu du gardien du quatrième temple) et curieux de ses camarades.  
Une fois arrivé dans son temple la curiosité le poussa à ouvrir cette lettre sans plus attendre. Il tomba sur un papier de couleur parme et était adressé à un "très cher Angelo" il s'arrêta se demandant s'il n'y avait pas erreur sur la personne il s'appelle Masque de Mort pas Angelo apres tout, mais même malgré cela la curiosité pris le dessus peut importe a qui cette lettre était envoyé, au pire il la rendrais plus tard au Grand Pope, mais apres l'avoir lu.

Très cher Angelo,  
Tu ne t'attendais certainement pas à recevoir une lettre, surtout apres autant de temps, et tu m'as probablement oublié, mais je ne t'en tiendrais pas rigueur. Apres tout je t'ai connu quand tu était encore un enfant et que tu venait me voir, avant que tes parents ne meurt soit à tes 5 ans je crois. J'ai récemment retrouvais ta trace durant mes vacances en Grèce, je n'ai pu te parler sur le moment donc j'ai demandé des informations et j'ai su que tu vivait au sanctuaire. Je ne suis même pas sur que tu reçoive cette lettre.  
Je ne sais donc pas si tu te souvient de moi Maria ta nounou mais je tenait à te faire savoir que je me souvenait de ce petit garçon plein de joie de vivre et ne cessant de faire des bêtise que tu était, et j'espérais avoir peut être si tu le veux bien avoir de tes nouvelles.  
Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire d'autre a part que tu es bien différent de quand tu était enfant et que tu es devenue un beau jeune homme tu dois avoir maintenant 25 ans.  
Maria, A mon petit Ange.  
Ps: Mon adresse est au dos, je n'ai pas changé de ville.

Étrange, cette femme à eu une drôle d'idée, mais bon en plus la lettre est en Italien, il n'y en pas tant que ça ici, bien sur lui compris. Et il ne connais pas non plus de personne s'appelant Angelo bien que ce prénom lui soit familier, aurait il oublier le nom d'un apprenti. Qu'importe il lui suffisait de ramener la lettre à Shion. En plus maintenant il commençait à avoir mal à la tête et il devait remonter, le monde était lié contre lui.  
Bah un petit verre avant de remonter ne ferais pas de mal. Surement du vin rouge après tout il lui en reste une bonne bouteille. Il parti dans sa cuisine chercher un verre et sa bouteille il s'installa sur son canapé la déboucha et se versa un verre. Profitant de la tranquillité de sa maison, l'avantage de ses masques bien que non voulu, alors qu'aucun autre chevalier ne le sais. Il degusta son verre doucement alors que son esprit vagabonda sur un paysage Italien avec des maisons dont l'une d'elle s'embrasa violemment devant lui le réveillant de sa transe, et observant le vers brisé au sol. Il jura avant de ramasser les débris et le précieux liquide gâché sur le sol.

Cette journée démarré mal, très mal. Il rangea sa bouteille et se décida à aller au treizième temple. Soit neufs temple a passer, la journée allait être longue, il se mit en route. Quinze minutes plus tard il arriva enfin au premier temple celui du Lion, chevalier du lion qui le regarda par ailleurs bizarrement.  
\- Quoi ?! S'exclama le Cancer déjà à bout à cause de sa migraine.  
\- Ah, désolé mais tu t'es battu avec quelqu'un ?  
\- Hein ? ( le chaton devient fou ma parole, pourquoi ce serait il battu avec quelqu'un)  
\- Bah tu saigne du nez.  
\- Euh?  
En s'essuyant le nez il remarqua qu'en effet celui ci c'était mis a couler.  
\- Merde ! Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose pour ça?  
\- Ah! Oui tiens. Dit il en lui tendant un mouchoir.  
\- Merci.

Il le pris et le mis a son nez continuant son chemin saluant tout de même le cinquième chevalier. Un temple en moins, seulement un il pleignait vraiment Mü dans ces moments là. Et cette foutu migraine qui ne voulait décidément pas s'en aller. C'est à la porte du temple de la vierge qu'une chose étrange se produisit, un nouveau flash, encore cette même maison, mais cette fois pas en feu. Il y vit à l'entrée une femme de 27 ans peut être aux cheveux brun, long , elle l'appellait du moins c'est ce qui lui semblait. Il se sentit avancer vers elle et s'entendit dire "Si Mama!" tandis qu'il s'approchait il vit derrière la femme un homme de stature imposante aux cheveux blond qui vint déposer un baisé dans le cou de celle ci et l'enlacer. Puis le regard de l'homme se tourna vers lui et il se mit a sourire lachant la femme et préparant ses bras pour accueillir Masque de mort. A cet instant il se réveilla de ce flash appuyé sur l'une des colonnes en face de lui Shaka.

\- Est ce que ça va ? Lui demanda ce dernier.  
Il y eu un temps d'attente pour reprendre ses esprit.  
\- Tu disais ?  
\- Je te demandais si tu allais bien.  
\- Oui, je crois. Dit il en posant une main contre son front.  
\- Si je puis me permettre je te proposerais une infusion contre le mal de tête dit il en donnant une tasse.

Quelque peut surpris Masque de mort ne su comment répondre si on lui avait dit que Shaka l'aiderait il ne l'aurait pas cru, après tout, il n'était pas particulièrement proche de qui que ce soit et la le chevalier en face de li semblait inquiet. Il se contenta donc d'attraper la tasse et la bu rapidement, le gout n'était pas si mauvais. Il rendit son bien au chevalier de la vierge et le remercia simplement, indiquant en plus sa destination. Shaka acquiesça simplement et le laissa passer.  
Durant son périple vers la maison de la balance Masque de mort se mit a réfléchir, qu'était ces étrange rêves, ils semblait si familiers et pourtant si lointain, il ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait. Du plus loin qu'il s'en souvienne il avait était au sanctuaire depuis le début, n'avait jamais connu l'Italie plus que cela même s'il parlait l'Italien, surement de lointain souvenir d'un orphelinat, après tout quels parents auraient appelé leur fils Masque de mort. Mais pourtant ces flash, cette femme, réellement il avait l'impression de la connaitre tout comme son mari. Il aurait voulu s'arracher les cheveux, au moins son mal de tête avait maintenant diminuer un peu et la maison de la balance ne se trouver plus très loin, dans celle ci personne ne l'accueillerait Son propriétaire étant toujours au cinq pic il y passa sans y penser. Le prochain temple, celui du scorpion, Milo ne devrait pas poser de question, bien qu'ils ai tout deux un caractère explosif, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils sont amis, en fait on ne peut pas vraiment dire que Masque de mort ai des amis peut être Aphrodite pour être resté si longtemps a ses côtés sans pour autant l'en avoir remercié et Shura toujours la sans rien dire. Peut être un jours il leur fera savoir qu'il leur en était reconnaissant. Mais bon pour l'instant direction la maison du scorpion qui étrangement ne fut pas seul, mais accompagné de Kanon, installés sur le canapé avec une bières et des chips devant un combat de boxe. Il le saluèrent rapidement bien trop absorbé par le combat laissant au crustacé tout loisir de se perdre dans ces réflexions malheureusement celle ci lui firent avoir un nouveau mal de crâne. Il parvint sans s'en rendre compte au temple du chevalier du sagittaire qui le regarda perplexe indiquant que son saignement de nez avait repris, en grognant le Cancer rattrapa son mouchoir dans sa poche et fut condamné à le tenir sur son nez pour la suite de la route maudissant sa malchance, qu'avez t'il fait pour mérité tant de ridicule, de plus il ne savez pas pourquoi nom de Dieu saignait il du nez?  
Il parvint au temple du Capricorne.

\- Bonjour Masque de mort.  
-Salut Shura.  
Le regard curieux du Capricorne lui indiqua sa question.  
\- Non je ne me suis pas battu je ne sais pas pourquoi je saigne du nez.  
\- Tu sais il peut y avoir plusieurs raison, la chaleur...

Le crustacé eu un nouveau flash, _de nouveau cette petite maison mais cette fois il était à l'intérieur, sur sa gorge un couteau devant lui l'homme de la dernière fois, sur ses joues comme celles de la femme caché derrière l'homme des larmes, un cris son cris une suplique "Papa" une main le retenant par les cheveux, un autre homme s'approchant du dit Papa le menaçant de son couteau, tandis que les larmes redouble d'intensité sur les joues de masque de mort. Son dit père lui sourit et lui dit " Ne t'inquiète pas mon fils" mais déjà la fin de cette phrase est entaché par le cri d'agonie la femme qui voit son mari tomber suite au coup de couteau reçu par l'agresseur. Il n'est pas encore mort, il respire encore, mais il souffre, se tient la poitrine, la femme accourt vers lui essais de le relever de l'aider mais rien n'y fait, il meurs dans ces bras une à deux minutes après. La lame sur sa gorge n'a pas bougé il a pourtant l'impression qu'elle s'est rapproché, la femme supplie de le relâché, que lui comme elle et son mari n'ont rien fait, qu'il ne savent pas du tout ou leurs soit disant argent est caché, pourtant il ne l'écoute, ils ont une excuse, s'il les relâche maintenant ils pourraient les dénoncé à la police, ils sont donc condamné à mourir. La femme pleure de nouveau et prie pour son enfant, enfant dont les pleur ont cessé et qui maintenant fixe un point au dessus du corps sans vie un point bleu, une petite flamme qui vient de sortir de celui ci dansant et l'hypnotisant avant de prendre forme humaine devant lui, la forme translucide de l'homme à terre qui ne respire. Pourtant il est bien la il en est sur, pour confirmé cela, il l'appelle encore une fois, le regard de l'esprit se tourne légèrement étonné, mais sourit malgré tout. La femme quant à elle ne veut pas se laisser faire, elle le doit à tout pris elle doit sauver le peut qu'il reste de son aimé, leurs entrailles, leur enfant, enfant qui certainement est en état de choc devant elle. Elle se saisit discrètement du couteau de cuisine rangé dans le plis de son tablier puis s'élance vers la personne tenant son enfant. Cet homme bien trop choqué n'a le temps de réagir avant de tomber au sol la lame planté en plein cœur._  
À cet instant Masque de mort est désorienté une lumière l'aveugle avant de se retrouver allonger sur un canapé, canapé de son ami Shura, celui ci le fixant étrangement. Il cligne plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se relever ou plutôt avant d'essayer puisqu'une main l'en empêche directement, main dont le propriétaire semble extrêmement inquiet.

\- Tu ne te lève pas. Tu est tombé dans les pommes alors que nous parlions il y a 10 minutes.  
Alors il était tombé inconscient voila qui expliqué pourquoi il ne se souvenait de rien depuis le début de la conversation avec Shura, seul souvenir récent était ce rêve, très étrange d'ailleurs, ainsi que la migraine qui revenait lui marteler le cerveau.  
\- est ce que tout vas bien, à tu un quelconque problème?  
\- A par une migraine qui me vrille le crâne rien de spécial répondit le crabe préférant éviter de parler de ce rêve qui lui paraissait sans queue ni tête.  
Le capricorne parut réfléchir quelques instant, avant de retirer sa main du torse de son ami lui permettant ainsi de se redresser.  
\- Tu te rend au treizième?  
\- Ouais.  
\- Je t'accompagne alors. Et tu parlera à Shion de ton problème  
\- J'ai pas besoin d'une nounou.

L'autre ne lui répondit pas indiquant que le refus lui était impossible. Le cancer souffla légèrement mais un mince sourire apparus sur ses lèvres. Peut être cela valait il mieux pour lui d'être accompagné, a vraie dire cela l'étonnait que le capricorne ne lui ai pas interdit de bouger de chez lui, mais il le connaissait surement assez bien pour savoir qu'il ne respecterait pas cet ordre. Il se leva donc suivit par le regard suspicieux du capricorne, et il prirent le chemin du temple du Verseau, le voyage fut calme, connaissant le capricorne cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, mais sa présence était simplement assez. La migraine de Masque de mort était malheureusement toujours là, mais jamais il ne s'abaisserait à le montrer. Le temple du verseau fut calmement passé, Saga et Mü accompagnant Camus dans une lecture semblant les envouter à un point ou il ne remarquerent pas vraiment les deux passeur bien qu'un salut fut échangé. Plus qu'un temple avant d'arriver à celui du Grand Pope si vous deviez demander à Masque de Mort il vous répondrait que c'est un miracle. Le temple des Poissons, celui d'Aphrodite. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de marche donc et Aphrodite ne devrait pas être ennuyeux puisqu'il s'occupait de ces rosier à cette période de l'année il ne ferais certainement pas attention à eux enfin si pour dire bonjour et demander les dernier potins des question aux quelles Shura ne s'abaissera pas à répondre et qui n'auront pas non plus grand intérêt pour Masque de mort.  
Et c'est exactement ce qui se produisit, mais rapidement la tête déconfite d'Aphrodite devant le manque de réponse annonça la fin de la discussion.  
Enfin le treizième temple leur était visible, c'est beaucoup dire, mais tout de même plus que 10 ou 15 minute de monté d'escaliers. malheureusement un bonheur ne viens jamais seul, un nouveau flash en pleine monté des marches.  
 _L'homme au sol ne bougeait plus le second était choquer mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il en avait oublié son problème il se jeta sur la femme couteau en main et l'acheva sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire sa force étant trop grande pour elle. Puis il se tourna vers l'enfant, enfant qui ne le regardait pas, qui semblait regarder le vide mais qui regardait simplement la nouvelle flamme bleu qui lui était apparus, la précédente forme paternelle étant elle aussi redevenue flamme. Il garda le silence et observa ces deux flammes danser tandis que le malfaiteur le regardait étrangement. Il avança son couteau vers l'enfant qui enfin tourna le regard vers lui, son regard vide fit frissonner celui ci. "Un véritable masque de mort" d'après le criminel, surement a cause de la peau blanche cadavérique et du regard froid. Puis il y eu une explosion dans toute la pièce, quand l'enfant rouvrit les yeux, il vit un territoire désertique tout comme le malfaiteur qui paru extrêmement choqué. L'enfant ne tint plus il tomba à cet instant dans un profond sommeil ou inconscience._  
À cet instant le Cancer repris conscience, la première chose qu'il remarqua fut que Shura le soutenait sous l'épaule droite, et que celui ci pestait contre lui et je site son inconscience pour avoir failli mourir comme un con dans les escaliers. Il est vraie qu'avec une telle chute il aurait surement eu du mal a se relever mais tout de même il était chevalier d'or. Il nu pas le courage ni la force de préciser à son ami qu'il était réveillé, il préféra retomber dans un profond sommeil, car sa force avait était absorbé par les flash qu'il voyait depuis cet apres midi. Mais même en rêve ceci refis surface. _Il eu comme l'impression de se réveiller il se trouvait de nouveau dans la maison, à coté des trois corps sans vie il s'assit entre celui des deux qu'il semblait connaitre et ne bougea pas il ne saurait déterminer combien de temps il resta la alors que les trois petites flammes l'entouraient, il ne les regardait pas il ne bougeait pas c'est a peine s'il respirait, aucune larme, aucun son ne perturba le silence de cette maison, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente l'odeur de fumée, entende le bruit des flammes, ne voit leur lumière, pourtant il ne bougea pas, même quand les flammes l'entourèrent, quand leur chaleur lécha sa peau ainsi que celle des corps à ses côtés. Il ne bougea pas et ne senti pas la douleur dans sa jambe droit qui commença à être rongée par les flammes, mais alors qu'il s'attendait à s'endormir paisiblement, il fut soulevé il ne sait par quoi ou par qui. Mais il s'éloigna de l'intérieur de la maison, il en fut sortis. Puis posé de nouveau au sol, l'individu qui l'avais posé au sol essaya comme possible d'enlever le vêtement calciné de la peau sans blesser plus l'enfant. Il ne reconnu pas cette personne, cette personne qui lui parlait mais à qui il ne répondit pas. Il resta inerte durant les soins mais aussi le trajet il ne sais ou l'avait on emmené. Certainement un orphelinat. Mais avant la fin du voyage il senti qu'il s'arrêtait et il vit, il vit un homme de grande taille au travers duquel il sentit une puissance froide, et a travers ses yeux il vit une galaxie chose qui le réveilla de sa letargie. Malheureusement il ne semblait plus se souvenir de rien ou presque._  
 _L'inconnu s'avança vers lui et le pris dans ses bras lui disant qu'il allait avoir une nouvelle maison, dans laquelle il deviendrait plus fort. Il ne répondit rien et s'endormit dans les bras de celui ci mais étrangement il se réveilla rapidement alors qu'il ressenti quelque chose d'étrange un changement dans l'air, il d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir en face de lui de nombreux temples. L'inconnu remarqua son réveil et se présenta donc au nom de Azael son nouveau maître. Il lui demanda son nom, il y eu un moment de flottement, avant qu'il s'entende répondre que le dernier nom par lequel on l'ai appelé était Masque de Mort. Le regard de l'homme en face de lui paru incertain, mais il ne dit rien._  
A ce moment Masque de mort se réveilla doucement il ouvrit les yeux, il prit lentement conscience de son environnement. Il remarqua en premier le haut plafond et la décoration rouge qui lui était inconnu. Puis le matelas confortable ainsi que les couvertures et les coussins le second lit à quelques mètre, enfin il remarqua la présence de deux personnes, deux personne en pleine discussion a l'autre bout de la pièce, Shura et Shion. Il ne s'embêta pas a signaler son réveil pour l'instant tout ce qu'il voulait était remettre ses idées en place, il se souvenait maintenant, il se souvenait de tout, de lui, de ses parents, et même de Maria, de ce qui s'était produit le 17 juin de l'année de ses cinq ans, du pourquoi cette énorme cicatrice sur sa jambe, de l'origine de ce nom qu'il avait porté durant toute ces années et qui maintenant le dégoûté, et même de son vraie nom. Pourquoi avait il oublié tout ça resterait un mystère, mais maintenant il connaissait ses origines, mais que faire maintenant, vivre selon les préceptes de ses parents, ne rien changer à son attitude lui était maintenant impossible et ce surnom dont il était affublé à cause de l'assassin de ses parents, il ne pouvait le supporter, il se souvenait de tout, des meilleurs moment de leur amour qu'il pensait ne jamais avoir reçu, de tout. Et maintenant que faire, que choisir. Il fut sortis de sa rêverie par une perle aqueuse roulant du coin de son œil jusqu'au tissu du coussin rapidement suivis par des congénères. Était ce des larmes de joie, de tristesse, de colère, de honte, peut être étaient elle même un mélange de tout cela, certainement. En tous cas elle n'était pas prêtes d'arrêter de couler, pour la première fois depuis se drame, cette amnésie, il pleurait, il montrait une émotion autre que de la fierté ou de la haine. Il cacha ses yeux de ses bras tout en se redressant posant ses bras et sa tête sur ses genoux continuant de pleurer sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Ce mouvement et le bruit du froissement des drap et des pleurs alertèrent les deux autres occupant de la pièce. Qui se retournèrent d'un même ensemble arrêtant de parler, le bruit de pleur fut le plus choquant, jamais depuis qu'il était ici quelqu'un n'avait vu pleurer se fière guerrier, que se soit de douleur alors que tous les enfant l'avait déjà fait, de tristesse à la perte d'un autre disciple, ou même de rage. Shura en tant qu'ami et Shion en tant qu'ainé n'avait jamais vu cela. Il ne savait que faire, tout deux se dirigèrent silencieusement vers le lit et son occupant qui ne fit pas vraiment attention à eux avant que Shura ne pose sa main sur son dos. A ce moment le chevalier du cancer releva la tête devant les yeux inquiets des deux autres, le visage humide, les yeux rouge de larmes.

\- Que ce passe t'il? Demanda le plus vieux  
Il fallut un instant pour que Masque de mort puisse parler suite a l'émotion.  
\- Je, je me souviens chuchota t'il presque trop bas pour être entendu.  
\- Tu te souviens demanda Shura toujours perdu.  
\- Tu veux dire d'avant? Demanda choqué Shion.  
Au lie de répondre Il fit signe que oui alors que les larmes commençait à secher. Shura entre deux ne comprenait pas.  
\- De quoi parlez vous ?  
-Masque de mort n'avait aucun souvenir de sa vie avant le sanctuaire.  
\- Je me souvenez seulement du dernier nom utilisé pour me nommer, Masque de mort.  
\- tu était amnésique?  
Un nouveau hochement de tête.  
\- Masque de mort, les...  
\- Je ne veux plus qu'on m'appelle comme ça, je ce nom, il m'a était donné par, par l'assassin de mes parents.  
\- Comment veux tu que l'on t'appelle maintenant?  
\- Je, par mon prénom.

\- Qui est demanda Shura.

Étrangement au lieu de répondre le chevalier Cancer baissa la tête essayant mais n'arrivant pas à cacher ses rougeurs, ce qui fit sourire Shura et Shion qui echangerent un regard. Pour répondre a la question de son ami, il sortit de sa poche la lettre de ce matin celle qui avait sucité tant de question et de discussion parmi l'ordre des chevaliers d'Athéna. Il la tendit à Shura qui l'attrapa. Shion s'approcha de lui afin de pouvoir lire en même temps. Ils l'ouvrirent, la lirent avant d'afficher une légère surprise, de se regarder puis de regarder le chevalier gêné en face d'eux.

\- Angelo ? Demanda hésitant Shion.  
\- Oui.  
-Très bien j'annoncerai cela à la réunion matinale. En attendant je vous propose à tout deux de rester ici pour passer la nuit à cet heure tardive ou matinale selon les perspective vous reveilleriez tout le monde.  
\- Il est quelle heure? Demanda Angelo.  
\- 2h 15. Annonça Shura.  
-Ah. D'accord.  
\- Merci Grand Pope.

Le second lit de la chambre accueilla donc le chevalier du Capricorne pour cette nuit. Le grand Pope les laissa et parti dormir dans ses quartiers.  
Les deux chevaliers ne eormirent pas tout de suite, un silence un peu pesant s'installa avant que la lumière ne soit éteinte.

\- Bonne nuit Angelo.  
\- Merci, Bonne nuit Shura.

Furent les mots échangé comme un murmure avant que le silence ne fut presque total et que seul les respiration ne se fasse entendre.  
Le matin arriva bien vite les rayons du soleil pénétrèrent dans la chambre, ce fut à ce moment que le Grand Pope choisi de voir si ses invités étaient éveillé, la réunion du matin commençant dans moins de trente minute et n'ayant pas entendu de bruit, il s'introduisit dans sa chambre d'invité. Et y vit les deux chevaliers toujours endormi il en fut attendri, a son âge avancé il les avait toujours vu comme des enfants. Des enfants spéciaux avec chacun leurs spécificités, Shura avait était un puzzle au début, plus froid qu'une statue ne montrant rien a personne du moins c'est ce qu'il avait cru avant de le trouver un jour durant une balade le jeune capricorne en train de pleurer, il avait voulu le consoler mais il avait été devancé par un petit crabe qu'il ne pensait pas capable de consoler quelqu'un. Le jeune crabe avait juste frappé sur la tête de l'apprenti capricorne en jurant. Celui ci releva la tête en demandant pourquoi il avait fait ça. Le petit crabe avait juste répondu je cite que " si on pleur, ya une raison et que pour pas pleurer faut en parler à quelqu'un, sauf quand on est aussi génial que lui et qu'on ne pleur jamais" cela avait eu le don de remonter le moral au petit capricorne qui sécha ses larmes et depuis ils avaient l'habitude de se retrouver a cet endroit pour parler. Le jeune Cancer lui avait était un mystère, Azael lui avait expliqué ce qu'il savait, une histoire d'incendit et le fait que l'enfant se soit présenté comme Masque de mort après un temps de réflexion, il avait parlé avec l'enfant et celui ci ne semblait pas se souvenir de quoi que ce soit à par ce nom étrange. Il avait donc décidé de l'observer, avec ce caractère puissant mais froid il n'avait jamais vraiment compris grand chose mais cet enfant n'était pas mauvais en soit il le savait il avait fait des choix étrange et mauvais mais pas intentionnellement, il était manipulable à cause de l'absence de son passé. Maintenant il était de nouveau entier.  
Shion décida donc de les laisser dormir après tout ils avaient eut une nuit mouvementé et il les rejoindraient pendant la réunion, le retard serait excusé pour circonstances exceptionnelles.  
Il referma donc la porte sur les chevaliers endormis.  
L'heure de la réunion approchait, cinq minute avant son début apparus Shaka accompagné de Mü, suivit peu après d'Aldebaran, Aioros, Aioria et Camus. Les gémeaux arrivèrent avec trois minutes d'avance accompagnés de Camus. Enfin Aphrodite arriva pile à l'heure.

\- Tiens Mask et Shura ne sont pas là?  
-Je pensais qu'ils allaient arriver avec toi. Répondit Mü.  
\- Masque de mort est passé par ma maison hier, il allais au treizième temple, mais il n'est pas redescendu annonça Shaka.  
\- C'est vrai, il est passé, railleur il saignait du nez. Annonça le chevalier du Lion.  
\- La même chose ici. Ajouta son grand frère.  
\- Il est passé avec Shura au niveau de mon temple, énonça Camus.  
\- Par ailleurs j'ai trouvé étrange que Shura ne cesse de fixer Masque de Mort réfléchi a voie haute Saga.  
\- Il semblait malade quant il s'est arrêté à mon temple, je lui ai proposé une infusion pour le mal de tête qu'il a bu sans poser de question.  
\- Tu as aidé Masque de mort ?  
-Vous êtes amis ? Demanda Milo maintenant intrigué.  
\- Je ne sais pas s'il on peut dire amis, mais nous n'entretenons pas de mauvaise relation.  
\- Mais pourtant avec tout ce qui s'est produit ? Ajouta Aldebaran.  
\- Tout homme a sa quête de vérité est elle peut se révélé difficile je ne peut lui jeter la pierre ayant moi même commis des erreurs et la plupart de ses actes semblait justifiés par une certaine logique, bien qu'une autre les contredirait.

Ils furent interrompu par une porte s'ouvrant et l'arrivé de deux autres personne.

\- Bonjour.  
\- Dôkho ! S'ecria Aioria.  
\- Ne soit pas si surpris mon jeune ami, je fais moi aussi parti de cet ordre.  
\- Disons que c'est une visite surprenante. Expliqua Aioria.  
\- J'ai moi même était surpris d'avoir était convoqué.  
\- Je vous expliquerais cela à la fin de la réunion, quand tout le monde sera là. Annonça Shion.  
\- On attend pas Masque de mort et Shura ? Demanda Aldebaran.  
\- Il auront du retard pour circonstances exceptionnelles, vous au saurait plus après.

Tous les chevaliers présent se regarderent se posant la même question, que se passe t'il ici?  
C'est ainsi que malgré l'inattention générale débuta la réunion, c'est à la fin de la discussions sur une demande de rapprochement entre les armés de Poséidon et d'Athéna que des voix se firent entendre de l'autre côté des portes.

\- Comment peux tu avoir des cernes et être fatigué alors que tu dors depuis hier midi ?  
\- Tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas vraiment dormi, et puis tu n'est pas exempts des cernes non plus.  
Petit moment sans un bruit puis:  
\- Aie ! Nan mais ça va pas ?  
\- J'avais failli oublié, c'est pour m'avoir fichu une peur bleu hier en tombant deux fois dans les pommes, la prochaine fois je te laisse tomber tous les escaliers du temple crabe d'opérette.  
\- Ben alors Petit Shura on ne se met pas à pleurer comme quand on était petit ?  
\- Je te signal que c'est toi qui à pleuré cette nuit.  
Un grognement presque inhumain se fit entendre suivit de rire.  
Dans la salle les yeux étaient grand ouverts (pour tous sauf Shion et Shaka).  
\- C'était Shura ?! Mais il enfin.  
\- Non comprenons Milo. Continua Camus  
\- Je ne l'avais jamais entendu montrant autant d'émotions annonça sagement Dôkho.  
\- Moi je suis plutôt intrigué par cet histoire de Masque de mort tombant dans les pommes annonça Shaka.

A cet instant la grande porte s'ouvrir sur deux chevaliers aux yeux cernés et l'un d'eux baillant.

-Bonjour. Dit le premier  
\- Ciao dit le deuxieme en se frottant les yeux signe de sa fatigue évidente.  
\- Bonjour les garçon commença Shion, bien dormi ?  
\- Super confortable le lit.  
\- Je confirme. Ajouta Shura.  
\- Tant mieux apres ce qui s'est passé hier. Nous allons donc pouvoir commencer avec le sujet sérieux.  
\- Comme quoi ya pas que moi qui trouve que les autres sujet son inutile. Ajouta pour lui même Kanon avant de se rendre compte que tout le monde l'avait entendu et d'entendre les rires de certains.  
\- Bref, revenons à ce que j'allais annoncer. Comme seul Dôkho était ici au courant, le chevalier Cancer était le plus jeune à être entrainé par le sanctuaire suite au réveil accidentel de sa Cosmo énergie.  
Il dirigea un regard vers l'assemblé qui lui paru assez attentive pour continuer.  
-Il semblerait que les événement ayant provoquer ce réveil ou le reveil en lui même, nous n'avons pas su le déterminé aient altéré certaine donnée mémorielles du chevalier Cancer.  
-Des données mémorielles ? Demanda Milo qui paraissait déjà perdu.  
\- Oui tous ces souvenirs sauf un avant ses cinq ans. Dit il en se tournant vers le sujet de l'attention de tous dévisagé par les regards intrigué de ses camarades.  
\- Un seul souvenir à persisté ? Demanda Mü.  
\- En effet. Si tu veux bien. Dit Shion en intimant au chevalier du cancer de parler.  
\- Je, le quel souvenir qu'il me restait était celui du dernier nom avec lequel on m'a désigné, Masque de mort.  
\- Alors c'est de la que viens ton nom. Statua Aioria.  
\- Je me demande tout de même pourquoi appelle t'on un enfant de cinq ans ainsi. Réfléchi Aphrodite.  
\- Justement nous aurons certainement quelques élément de réponse sous peu car en effet la lettre remise en main propre hier au chevalier du Cancer a semble t'il débloqué ses souvenirs.  
\- D'ou les maux de tête, le saignement de nez et l'évanouissement d'hier. Annonça Shaka.  
\- C'est cela. Je vais donc laisser la parole.  
\- Dit moi Mask, tu pourrais répondre à ma question d'avant ?  
\- Je, en fait. Dit il en baissant la tête, le 17 juin de l'année de mes cinq ans mes parent ont était assassiné devant moi, j'ai commencé à voir les âme à ce moment là, lorsque j'ai regardé l'assassin dans les yeux il à trouvé que je ressemblé à un Masque de mort car je n'avais aucune expression, ce fut aussi la première personne que j'ai envoyé en enfer.  
\- C'est une histoire plutôt triste. Dit Aldebaran.  
\- Moi j'aurai une autre question, ne se rapportant pas à ton nom. Annonça Shura.  
Tous se tournèrent vers lui.  
\- D'ou vient l'immense marque de brûlure sur ta jambe que tu n'a jamais pu expliquer?  
\- Apres être revenu des enfers, je suis resté dans la maison je ne sais combien de temps, peut être y avait il un complice car la maison a pris feu et j'ai était piégé à l'intérieur, et quelqu'un m'a sorti.  
Shura hocha de la tête en signe de compréhension.  
\- Si tu me permet, il ne me semble plus approprié de te nommer par cet horrible nom qu'est Masque de mort. Peut on savoir comment doit-on te nommer? Demanda Shaka.  
\- Par mon prénom.  
\- Qui est ? Demanda impatiemment Dôkho.  
Et la choc pour tous Le chevalier du Cancer se met a rougir sous le sourire de Shion et Shura.  
\- Allez il peut être si terrible. Annonça Aphrodite.  
\- Tu porte quand même pas un nom de fille ajouta Kanon.  
\- ou d'animal. Completa en rigolant Milo.  
\- Non c'est que.  
\- Angelo.  
Le Cancer se tourna vers son ami Shura qui venait d'utiliser son prénom pour l'appeler. Comme tous les autres présent.  
\- Il s'appelle Angelo.  
\- C'est un beau nom, choisis sagement. Annonça Shaka.  
Tous se tournèrent vers lui l'interrogation dans le regard.  
\- N'avais vous pas remarquer, seul les êtres différent peuvent être considéré comme des anges, de plus le don d'observer les âmes était considéré comme ceux des anges dans les temps anciens dans les légendes occidentales.

Sage commentaire de Shaka comme toujours aussi étonnant parait il contient toujours le vérité apres quelques seconde réflexion le prénom fut adopté et l'on laissa au Cancer le loisir d'être tranquille. Chacun parti un à un, adressant un au revoir, mais aussi un bonjour à ce nouveau chevalier cancer., qui pourra reprendre une vie nouvelle.


End file.
